


Space Karaoke

by 999blackflowers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ficlet, Karaoke, M/M, i wanted to write something pure, mature because ram ranch, please enjoy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: two dipshits do space karaoke. rick is blackout drunk again.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Space Karaoke

“EIGHTEEN NAKED COWBOYS IN THE SHOWERS AT RAM RANCH. BIG HARD THROBBING COCKS WANTING TO BE SUCKED.”

Rick was blackout drunk again. Like, especially drunk. He was probably going to vomit his guts up soon, and he could actually hold his alcohol. And now he was shouting into a karaoke mic in a tiny booth, standing on an old shitty couch and screaming. Morty sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face in his hands.

“ _ Riiiiick…” _

“EIGHTEEN NAKED-- NAKED COWBOYS WANTING TO BE FUCKED, COWBOYS IN THE SHOWERS AT RAM RANCH.” Rick screamed directly into the mic, making it peak horribly. 

“Wh--where the fuck IS Ram Ranch, Rick?!” Morty threw his arms out in frustration. Rick had chosen the past 5 songs and this was the only one that was actually a  _ song,  _ the past 4 songs he’d been rambling over some strange alien ASMR tracks.

“It’s-- it’s-- It’s the best place, Morty, it’s-- EIGHTEEN MORE COWBOYS OUT IN THE YARD.”

“Oh my god.” Morty covered his ears again, deciding to give up for now.


End file.
